Diaryku, Isi Hatiku
by hanami pucchan
Summary: Hinata mendapati Gaara meragukan rasa cintanya, hatinya bagai tersayat sayat, kemudian ia meraih diary-nya, mengisinya dengan segenap perasaan. All Hinata's POV. ONESHOT.


Hm,

Fic ini singkat ko..

Cuma selingan di waktu senggang, haha ..

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Om Masashi, haha ..

Warning : AU, OOC mungkin, gaje banget..

* * *

**_Diary-ku, Isi Hatiku_**

Mataku terpaku pada layar komputernya, berkaca-kaca, tak sampai sedetik kemudian meluncur air mata dari mataku.

Ia tak parcaya, Gaara, kekasihku, yang baru saja kemarin merayakan _anniversary_ bersamaku, bisa menulis hal seperti ini dalam _flashdisk_-nya.

_**Flashback.**_

Aku sedang melihat lihat data yang terdapat dalam _flashdisk _Gaara, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah dokumen yang di judulnya tertulis tanggal jadian ku dengannya, iseng aku membukanya, namu apa yang kulihat didalamnya?

'_Jika aku melihat kearah 12 bulan yang lalu, aku hanya bisa menangis, hanya sedikit memori indah yang bisa kukenang bersamanya, tapi, mengapa ia menjadikanku pion dalam permainannya?'_

Itu salah satu kalimat yang ditulis Gaara dalam dokumen tersebut, ya Tuhan, apa salahku padanya??

_**End of flashback.**_

Aku tak mampu mencegah jatuhnya air mataku, mengapa Gaara tega menulis hal seperti itu? Aku tak tau, apa salahku padanya? Apa ini artinya ia tak mempercayaiku atas rasa sayangku?

Tanganku otomatis meraih buku harianku, membuka lembarannya yang kosong, mengambil pena ungu-ku dan mulai menulis..

'_Dear Diary,_

_Aku sedih sekali hari ini, aku mebaca catatan Gaara dalam _flashdisk _nya, namun, bukannya aku mendapatkan berita bahagia yang aku harapkan, namun aku malah mendapatkan keluhan Gaara terhadap diriku, apa kamu tau yang ditulisnya disitu? Aku melihat ia menganggap aku menjadikannya boneka, ia merasa aku memperalatnya, ya Tuhan, hatiku bagai tercabik membacanya, selama setahun ini, aku menyayanginya, mencintainya sepenuh hatiku, namun mengapa ia tega menganggapku seperti itu? Apa salah yang sudah aku perbuat kapadanya? Aku selalu mencoba, berusaha untuk membuatnya senang, tapi mengapa ia bisa berfikiran seperti itu terhadapku? Aku memang terkadang marah padanya, namun sungguh, aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya, aku selalu mencintainya, selalu mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.._

_Rabu, 18 Maret 20xx'_

Aku menutup buku diary-ku, dan meraih handphone-ku, menekan tuts tuts mungil di handphone-ku dan menelfon Gaara.

"Halo, Gaara?" tanyaku saat telfon sudah tersambung.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Gaara, boleh aku tanya sesuatu sama kamu?" tanyaku, suraku sumbang.

"Hm? Tanya apa?" tanya Gaara, sepertinya ia agak khawatir padaku.

"Maksud dokumen yang bernama tanggal jadian kita itu apa?" tanyaku, suaraku sudah mulai tak teratur.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara lagi, aku bisa menangkap nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Ya, yang menganggap dirimu sebagai bonekaku." Tanyaku, suaraku benar benar sesenggukkan sekarang.

"A-aku.." jawab Gaara terbata bata.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" aku menangis kencang.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata, aku menulis itu, karena, kemarin aku agak emosi padamu, tapi sungguh, aku tak mau membuatmu sakit, aku hanya merasa kamu sering mendesakku melakukan hal hal yang aku tak ingin aku lakukan, maafkan aku Hinata.." ucap Gaara, dia menyesal, aku bisa mendengar dari suaranya.

"Tapi apa kamu tak percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu?" tanyaku, masih menangis.

"Sebilan puluh.." jawabnya lirih.

Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya "sebilan puluh? Lalu sepuluhnya lagi?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Delapan ragu ragu, dua tidak.." jawabnya makin pelan.

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, aku mencintaimu" ucap Gaara, kemudian memutuskan sambungan telefon.

Aku hanya bisa memandang layer handphoneku, terpampang disitu fotoku dengan Gaara, terlihat sangat bahagia, tangisku semakin kencang.

'_Maafkan aku Gaara, aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu merasa begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Gaara..'_ ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

Udah aja deh, maaf ya singkat. DX

Aku nggak bisa ngomong apa apa nih, total: **497 **kata.

Maaf, **REVIEW **aja ya, nanti aku jawab dehh..

* * *

_**Mind to REVIEW??**_


End file.
